darkerthanblackfandomcom-20200223-history
The Water Bottom Dries, the Moon is Full...
After Suou helps him cook and they all eat together, Hei goes off by himself to settle something. Suou makes him promise to come back, and, afterward, Mao explains that Hei is going to see Yin and that Hei blames himself for changing her into something completely different from how she was before. Knowing that she has something to do as well, Suou heads out with July and Mao to the place where the aquarium used to be. Meanwhile, Kobayashi tells Masaki and Genma about BK-201 and Youko’s death, but he keeps them on the mission of looking for Shion. Misaki, however, recites what she read from the Mikata Documents, and it turns out that Kobayashi is familiar with it. He reveals that they’re in the final stage of the prophecy, and since they can’t stop the awakening of Izanami, their only choice is to take care of Izanagi before he meets Izanami. Over at the aquarium, Suou runs into her father who reveals that it was a copy of him who got killed by Hei. When he realizes that Suou knows that she’s a copy as well, he tells her the entire truth about how Shion’s power brought her back. Shion had actually been a Contractor since birth, and Suou wasn’t with him or their father during the meteor incident two years ago. After the incident, Shion had made a copy of himself, but because his copies were always different in some way from the original, this one had been female - Suou. Learning that the aquarium memory was a present from Shion, Suou wants to see her twin again. Before they can leave the place though, July gets a message and takes Suou and runs. Misaki, Genma, and a bunch of their forces have arrived, and Genma finds Suou and company trying to escape down a stairwell. By firing at him with a gun, Suou’s father is able to give them enough time to escape in a different direction, but they are spotted and attacked by an energy-spear-wielding Contractor standing on a nearby building. Suou’s father gets hit in the leg protecting Suou, so Suou tries to patch him up with her shirt. Elsewhere in the plaza, Misaki runs into Madame Oreille - who is armed with a gun that fires anti-Contractor shots similar to what trapped Hei in Russia - and Madame Oreille leads her away from the place. Back inside, Suou and company can’t move quickly because of her father’s injury, and Genma is on their tail. Suou decides to face him with her rifle, and despite his concrete armor, she’s eventually able to knock him out with a headshot. When she returns to her father though, she finds him near death, and he tells her that she’ll always be his Suou. She’s forced to leave his body behind, and Genma’s forces and John Smith’s forces find it at almost the same time. Meanwhile, Hei has located Izanami inside the Hell’s Gate complex, but the box is empty. Instead, Hazuki is there waiting for him and attacks him. July, Mao, and Suou are also heading towards the Hell's Gate now via the secret tunnel, and they run into Madame Oreille, her twin Dolls, and Misaki. Madame Oreille recognizes Mao as Ricardo, but Mao isn’t too happy to hear that name since they’re not lovers anymore. They soon realize though that Suou has disappeared, and it turns out that Suou has gone to where Shion is. Shion, however, has collapsed. Characters in Order of Appearance Gallery SEpisode 11 title.png S2E11 Goro Kobayashi, Genma Shizume, Mina Hazuki, Misaki Kirihara.jpg S2E11 Mao explains to Suou and July.jpg S2E11 Mikhail and Suou Pavlichenko.jpg S2E11 July leads Suou, Mao and Mikhail to safety.jpg S2E11 Ariel and Bernice tell Oreille they've been found.jpg S2e11 Suou Pavlichenko battles Genma Shizume.jpg Reunion.PNG S2E11 Oreille recruits Misaki.jpg Navigation Category:Stories Category:Sequel Stories Category:Episodes Category:Sequel Episodes